


Dinner Date

by gmariam19 (gmariam)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dating, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, POV Finn (Star Wars), POV Poe Dameron, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmariam/pseuds/gmariam19
Summary: Dinner at a nice restaurant turns out to be more than a meal for Finn and Poe. A dinner date, done two different ways.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	Dinner Date

Dinner Date - Poe

Poe glances around the restaurant curiously. It is dark, lit by candles and lamps, filled with exotic smells and quiet music playing in the background. Most of the tables are for two, and most of the beings seem more intimate than…well, than friends and coworkers. This is not quick street food, or the kind of cantina they'd normally find themselves in while on a mission, or even a casual café; this is almost romantic, and it's the third such restaurant Finn has chosen since they'd come to Hannah City.

When the Chandrilan server comes to take their order, Finn asks Poe if he'd like a glass of Tallian wine, though normally Poe would have something simple, even water. He nods, an odd feeling starting to take root in his chest. He glances at Finn, but the other man seems perfectly comfortable, looks normal aside from wearing a nice shirt and pants with a jacket. Maybe it's no different than any other meal; maybe Poe is reading something into it that isn't there.

The wine arrives, and Finn has ordered the entire bottle (an expensive one) and a plate of Poe's favorite appetizer to go with it. He offers a toast to their success—more supplies, new allies, the usual. They eat and drink and Finn is leaning close the entire time, his eyes dancing in the dim light, one hand gesturing, one hand constantly touching Poe. The music is relaxing, the food delicious, and the company…the company is perfect.

It is one of the best nights Poe has had in years, and yet by the end of the meal he feels melancholy. Finn pays (even though it's from their shared account with the Resistance) and they finally leave after spending hours talking and laughing, walking out together onto the busy streets, as close as they usually walk, only it feels closer and dammit, Poe wants more. He wants to take Finn's hand and hold it tight, until they're back in their shared staterooms, and then he wants to take Finn to his bed and—

"Hey," Finn says, bumping his shoulder, and it startles Poe out of a particularly vivid daydream. "You all right?"

"Yeah," says Poe. "Of course I am. Good food, great company—couldn't be better."

Finn hums in response, his shoulder still brushing against Poe, sending little electric sparks down his arm that spread through his chest. He can't help but sigh with longing, and can sense Finn frown.

"You don't seem like it," Finn says. "You seem…I don't know, kind of down. Are you sure?"

Poe forces a smile on his face, mentally cursing Finn's Force sensitivity; it's not the first time Finn has called him on something, because he can sense things and he can be open with it now, especially since he started working with Rey. Poe is so proud of him, but at the same time, he wishes Finn could feel how much Poe cares about him sometimes. Like now.

"I'm sure," he says. "Tonight…the restaurant…just brings back memories, I guess."

Finn nods. "Of what?" he says. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, I don't know," Poe replies, trying to cover his real thoughts. "Of…normal life, I guess. Going out, enjoying a nice dinner with someone. Can't remember the last time I was on an actual date." He sucks in a breath as he realizes what he's said. "Not that this was one, I didn't mean that. I just meant, it was…" He laughs. "It was a lot of fine wine, buddy. Sorry."

Finn looks at him sideway, smiles. "Normal life sounds good. When was your last one?"

"Last what?"

"Date," Finn says. "Your last date."

"Oh." Poe thinks back. "Seriously, buddy. It was a long time ago…before Jakku, at least. Everything since has been non-stop. Even since Exegol, I can't remember being able to take time to relax like we have this week. Sleeping in a real building, in a real bed…eating out at nice restaurants, enjoying a bottle of wine…walking back without looking over our shoulder…shopping, that concert we went to…" He trails off, thinking of the last week and all they've done together. It's been so normal, so nice…it's like the week he once spent on Adnerem with Anushka, a friend from childhood he'd reconnected with after he'd left Kijimi. They had been together for over a year, until she'd moved on because he'd been unwilling to commit to anything more than what they had.

In fact, this past week with Finn has been remarkably similar (aside from all the sex) and yet even better, because if Poe is honest, he would commit in a heartbeat this time. Back then he was young, still trying to find his way before he'd gone to the Academy. Now he is older, maybe a little wiser, definitely more experienced, and completely, utterly sure of how he feels.

He suddenly needs to know if he's imagining things, if Finn has any idea, if Poe has any chance.

"Was this a date?" he blurts, biting his lip at his complete lack of subtlety. "I mean, it's fine if it wasn't, I had a great time…enjoyed the entire week, actually…but it kind of feels like maybe…" He trails off, shaking his head, because Finn is still walking, staring straight ahead. "Never mind," he murmurs.

"Feels like what?" Finn asks, and Poe can hear the uncertainty in his voice, the first hint that maybe this is exactly what it looks like.

"Like more," Poe answers. "Like two people who are…" He doesn't say what he's thinking, that would end things fast. "Who are on a date," he finishes. "Look, I don't know how much dating you got to do in the First Order, and I don't know if you've done much since you left, but—"

"None, and none," Finn tells him.

"—but yeah, this is kind of what it's like."

Finn glances sideways at him again. "Then I think dating is something I'd like to try," he says. "Interested?"

"What?" Poe can't keep walking and having this conversation at the same time. He stops, forcing other people to go around him, and reaches for Finn's arm. "What are you saying?"

Poe finally sees something in the other man's face, a hint of nerves, and can almost feel it vibrating in his arm. Yet Finn's voice remains remarkably even. "I said, are you interested? In a normal life. In dating."

"Well, yeah," Poe says, still confused, but hopeful. "I'd always thought that when this was all over and there was finally a chance to sit down and breathe, yeah…dating. A normal life. But are you saying…with you?"

Finn glances around at the crowds walking by, offers a small smile. "Well, there's no one else here but me asking, so yeah…" He runs a hand over his face, with a half laugh. "I'm not as naive as some people think when it comes to these types of things. I picked all those places for a reason, hoping…I don't know, hoping you'd realize what was going on."

"You mean, they were all dates?" Poe asks incredulously. "How was I supposed to realize that when you always seem so normal, so calm and collected?"

Finn steps closer. "I'm not," he says quietly. "Not inside, not around you. If I was, I would have come right out and asked after the first one, but I…I didn't want to ruin anything, if you didn't want more."

Poe shakes his head. "Seriously? You couldn't come right out and ask? Don't you the answer know by now?"

Finn shrugs somewhat sheepishly. "Poe, you're affectionate and flirtatious with everyone. Sometimes I thought it might be something more, but I wasn't sure—"

Poe steps up and kisses him. Finn returns the kiss immediately and with enthusiasm, and Poe can help but make a soft sound as Finn's arms wrap around his waist, and Poe runs his hands up Finn's back and around his neck, pulling him close. He could kiss him like that hours, in the middle of the street, and Finn doesn't seem to ready to stop either, until someone walks by, claps Poe on the shoulder with a tentacle and shouts, "Get a room, friends!"

Poe freezes as Finn grins against his lips, and then suddenly they are both laughing hysterically, as several other beings pass by and whistle or shout. Finn takes his hand and pulls him away, in the direction of their rooms.

"Date's over," he says. "Let's go home."

"I knew it was a date!" Poe exclaims, and squeezes his hand. "It was amazing, Finn. Thank you for a great night."

"The night's not over," Finn whispers in his ear, and they walk faster, ready to continue their date in private, now that they've realized it for what it was. To try living a normal life, together.

* * *

_**Well, that's one way it might have happened. But maybe it was the other way around. . .**_

* * *

Dinner Date - Finn

Finn glances around the restaurant curiously. It is dark, lit by candles and lamps, filled with exotic smells and quiet music playing in the background. Most of the tables are for two, and most of the beings seem more intimate than…well, than friends and coworkers. This is not quick street food, or the kind of cantina they'd normally find themselves in while on a mission, or even a casual café; this is almost romantic, and it's the third such restaurant Poe has chosen since they'd come to Hannah City.

When the Chandrilan server comes to take their order, Poe asks Finn if he'd like a glass of Tallian wine, though normally Finn would have something simple, usually ale. He nods, an odd feeling starting to take root in his chest. He glances at Poe, but the other man seems perfectly comfortable, looks normal aside from wearing a nice shirt and pants with a sweater. Maybe it's no different than any other meal; maybe Finn is reading something into it that isn't there.

The wine arrives, and Poe has ordered the entire bottle (an expensive one), and a plate of crab to go with it (he grins and reminds Finn to take the shell off.) He offers a toast to their success—more supplies, new allies, the usual. They eat and they drink and Poe is leaning close the entire time, his eyes dancing in the dim light, one hand gesturing, one hand constantly touching Finn. The music is relaxing, the food delicious, and the company…the company is perfect.

It is one of the best nights Finn has had since he joined the Resistance, and yet by the end of the meal he feels more confused than anything. Poe pays (even though it's from their shared account with the Resistance) and they finally leave after spending hours talking and laughing, walking out together onto the busy streets, as close as they usually walk, only it feels closer and Finn thinks he wants more. He wants to take Poe's hand and hold it tight, until they're back in their shared staterooms, and then he wants to take Poe to his bed and—

"Hey, buddy," Poe says, bumping his shoulder, and it startles Finn out of a particularly vivid daydream. "You all right?"

"Yeah," says Finn. "Yeah, I'm good. Really good. Great food, loved the wine—it was amazing."

Poe hums in response, his shoulder still brushing against Finn, sending little electric sparks down his arm that spread through his chest. He can't help but sigh, and can feel Poe's concern.

"You don't seem like it," Poe says. "You seem…I don't know, disappointed. Are you sure?"

Finn forces a smile on his face, mentally cursing how well Poe knows him sometimes; it's not the first time Poe has called him on something, but sometimes Finn wishes the other man could sense how much Finn cares about him. Like now.

"I'm sure," he says. "Tonight…the restaurant…just makes me think, I guess."

Poe nods. "About what?" he says. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, I don't know," Finn replies, trying to cover his real thoughts. "Of…normal life, I guess. Going out, enjoying a nice dinner with someone. Like being on an actual date." He sucks in a breath as he realizes what he's said. "Not that this was one, I didn't mean that. I just meant, it was…" He laughs. "It was a lot of wine. Sorry."

Poe looks at him sideways, smiles. "Normal life is good. Have you ever been on one before?"

"On what?"

"A date," Poe says.

"Oh." Finn shakes his head. "You even have to ask? We definitely did not do that in the First Order. Sleeping around, yes, but not many places to go on a date when you live on a Star Destroyer."

Poe laughs quietly. "Sorry, I didn't want to assume."

"You assumed right," Finn tells him. "If this is what it's like, then I like it. Even since Exegol, I can't remember being able to take time to relax like we have this week. Sleeping in a real building, in a real bed…eating out at nice restaurants, enjoying a bottle of wine…walking back without looking over our shoulder…shopping, that concert we went to…" He trails off, thinking of the last week and all they've done together. It's been so relaxing, so nice…

Was this what normal life felt like? Because if Finn is honest, he would commit in a heartbeat to normal life. Maybe not a few years ago, when he was still under the sway of the First Order and didn't even know there was any other way to live, but now he is older, maybe a little wiser, definitely more experienced, and completely, utterly sure of how he feels.

He suddenly needs to know if he's imagining things, if Poe has any idea, if Finn has any chance.

"Was this actually a date?" he blurts, wincing at his complete lack of subtlety. "I mean, it's fine if it wasn't, I still really enjoyed it…enjoyed the entire week, honestly…but it kind of feels like maybe…" He trails off, shaking his head, because Poe is still walking, staring straight ahead. "Never mind," Finn murmurs.

"Feels like what?" Poe asks, and Finn can hear the uncertainty in his voice, the first hint that maybe this is exactly what it looks like.

"Like more," Finn answers. "Like two people who…" He doesn't say what he's thinking, that would end things fast. "Who are on a date," he finishes. "Look, I don't know how much dating you've done since you joined the Resistance—"

"Pretty much none," Poe tells him.

"—but yeah, this feels like it."

Poe glances sideways at him again. "Then let's say it is. Interested?"

"What?" Finn can't keep walking and having this conversation at the same time. He stops, forcing other people to go around them, and reaches for Poe's arm. "What are you saying?"

Finn finally sees something in the other man's face, a hint of nerves, and can almost feel it vibrating in his arm. Yet Poe's voice remains remarkably cool. "I said, are you interested? In a normal life. In dating."

"Well, yes," Finn says, still confused, but hopeful. "I kind of thought that when this was all over and there was finally a chance to sit down and breathe, yes…dating. A normal life. But are you saying…with you?"

Poe glances around at the crowds walking by, offers a small smile. "Well, there's no one else here but me asking." He runs a hand over his face, with a half laugh. "I'm not as good at this as some people think. I picked all those places for a reason, hoping…I don't know, hoping something might happen. And if not, then I still got to spend time with you."

"You mean, they were all dates?" Finn asks incredulously. "How was I supposed to realize that when you seem exactly the same as always?"

Poe steps closer. "I'm not," he says quietly. "Not inside, not around you. If I was, I would have come right out and asked after the first one, but I…I didn't want to ruin what we have, if you weren't interested."

Now Finn is exasperated. "Seriously? You couldn't just come right out and ask? Don't you know the answer by now?"

Poe laughs nervously. "You've got too good a sabaac face, buddy. I wanted to, sometimes I thought there was something and I was so close to—"

Finn steps up and kisses him. Poe returns the kiss immediately and with enthusiasm, and Finn can't help but make a soft sound as Poe's arms wrap around his waist, and Finn runs his hands up Poe's back and around his neck, pulling him close. He could kiss him like that hours, in the middle of the street, and Poe doesn't seem to ready to stop either, until someone walks by, claps Finn on the shoulder with a tentacle and shouts, "Get a room, friends!"

Finn freezes as Poe grins against his lips, and then suddenly they are both laughing hysterically, as several other beings pass by and whistle or shout. Poe takes his hand and pulls him away, in the direction of their rooms.

"Date's over," he says. "Let's go home."

"So it was a date!" Finn exclaims, and squeezes his hand. "It was amazing, Poe. Thank you for a great night."

"The night's not over," Poe whispers in his ear, and they walk faster, ready to continue their date in private, now that they've realized it for what it was. To try living a normal life, together.

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So every time I write a story about Finn and Poe, I think about how it would work if everything was flipped between them. Sometimes we get locked into seeing and portraying our favorite characters a certain way, and this seemed like a good opportunity to try out the same idea for both of them. And in this case, I actually think it works equally well for both of them. I hope you enjoyed one of these, maybe both. Thank you for reading!


End file.
